1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable grip bowling ball kit to allow a player to custom fit any bowling ball to his/her personal grip and feel, and to provide a way to allow the player to vary the grip during the play of the game to suit lane conditions and to accommodate variability of the player""s fingers and hand size during the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,106 is directed to an adjustable aid kit for a bowling ball having a thumb sleeve and a pair of finger sleeves. The sleeves are permanently mounted into a bowling ball grip hole. The sleeves are equipped with a threaded portion at their distal ends. The inserts are also threaded at their distal ends and equipped with a key configuration (i.e., notches) at their proximal ends. When the insert is inserted into the sleeve, a key tool is used to thread the insert into the sleeve thereby holding it in place. When it is desired to change the grip of the ball, the key is used to unthread the insert and insert a new insert.
Goldman ""106 differs from the instant invention. The present invention does not use a sleeve that is threaded at its distal end to threadably engage a threaded insert to retain the insert in place in the sleeve. Rather, the instant invention is directed to an adjustable grip bowling ball kit that has guide member located along the inner diameter surface of the sleeve. Each insert has a distal end and a proximal end and each insert is further equipped with at least one channel groove extending along the outer diameter surface of the insert. Each channel groove is adapted to cooperatively engage the guide member of the tubular sleeve upon insertion of said insert into said sleeve member. Each channel groove terminates in a guide retention member whereby rotation of the insert in the tubular sleeve member in one direction causes the guide member to cooperatively engage said guide retention member to secure the insert within said tubular sleeve member. Rotation of the insert in another direction causes the guide member to disengage the guide retention member to facilitate easy removal of the insert from the tubular sleeve member. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Goldman ""106.
Seyler U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,102 is directed to a removable interchangeable thumb or finger grip insert for the thumb or finger hole of a bowling ball. The insert is generally cylindrical and hollow and is formed with a slotted resilient hollow bottom slotted and threaded for insertion to a threaded drilled hole in a bowling ball using a tool to thread the insert into the hole.
The present invention does not use threaded inserts and does not rely upon tools to insert the finger grips into the bowling ball holes. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Seyler ""102.
Scheid et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,343 B1 is directed to a method of adapting a relatively small number of bowling balls for use in testing by a relatively large number of bowlers having different hand sizes. The method consists of pre-drilling a number of grip holes and inserting removable inserts therein that are configured to fit a bowler. To achieve this, a hole is counterbored into the existing holes in the ball and a section of PVC tube is cut to length. The tube is then threaded internally and adhered into place into the hole. Externally threaded inserts are then threaded into place in the PVC sleeve, as needed to fit the bowler""s grip.
The present invention does not use threaded inserts and threaded sleeves to achieve the adjustable kits of the instant invention. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Scheid et. al. ""343.
Lakusiewicz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,553 is directed to a finger insert in a bowling ball to accommodate a bowler""s fingers through all conditions of play and variability experienced during a game. Interchangeability of the various sizes of inserts is accomplished in part by using a small, end threaded cylindrical rod that screws into a centrally and correspondingly threaded plate in the bottom end of the insert, allowing the bowler to fit one size insert and replace it with another insert of different size of the same anatomical configuration. The self locking mechanism includes at least one projection which is formed integrally with the external surface of the ball hole and extend from any point on the external cylindrical surface of the insert below the level of the ball surface. The insert side extension produces a self locking or detenting function by interfacing with a groove of an appropriately corresponding size and shape formed, as by example, routing into the inner wall of a predrilled ball. The locked insert is released automatically when the groove projection interface is separated by the action of a second rod that is wedged shaped.
The present invention does not utilize a locking mechanism formed by routing the sidewall of a predrilled hole in the ball. In addition, no tools are necessary to remove the inserts of the present invention and replace them with other more desired inserts to facilitate the finger variability of a bowler.
It is a chronic problem for bowlers that during the progress of a game, the size of their fingers change, thereby resulting in poor fit of the ball and corresponding loss of ball control or injury to the fingers. The solution had been to properly fit the ball to the bowler, or for the bowler to have a number of bowling balls with different sized holes. This results in expense and uncertainty for the bowler, as he/she is unsure which bowling ball to use, and whether they have the right bowling ball for the condition their fingers have assumed because of temperature, humidity or personal physiology such as water retention.
These and other problems in the art have been met by the instant invention as a reading of the specification and claims that follow will show.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable grip bowling ball kit, comprising in one embodiment a tubular sleeve member adapted for permanent insertion into a bowling ball grip hole. The tubular sleeve member has a sleeve outer diameter surface to define an exterior of the tubular sleeve member, and a sleeve inner diameter surface to define a sleeve interior. The tubular sleeve member is further equipped with at least one guide member extending from said sleeve inner diameter surface into the sleeve interior.
The kit further includes a plurality of rotatably interchangeable inserts adapted to be coaxially received in the tubular sleeve member and removed therefrom. Each insert has an insert outer diameter surface to define an exterior of the insert and an insert inner diameter surface to define an insert interior. The insert outer diameter surface of each insert is of smaller diameter than said sleeve inner diameter surface. Each insert has a wall thickness that is defined by the radial distance separating the insert outer diameter surface and the insert inner diameter surface. Each insert has a distal end and a proximal end and each insert is further equipped with at least one channel groove extending along the insert outer diameter surface. Each channel groove is adapted to cooperatively engage the guide members of the tubular sleeve member upon insertion of said insert into said tubular sleeve member. Each channel groove terminates in a guide retention member whereby rotation of the insert in the tubular sleeve member in one direction causes the guide member to cooperatively engage said guide retention member to secure the insert within said tubular sleeve member. Rotation of the insert in another direction causes the guide member to disengage the guide retention member to facilitate easy removal of the insert from the tubular sleeve member.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to an adjustable grip bowling ball kit, comprising a tubular sleeve member adapted for permanent insertion into a bowling ball grip hole. The tubular sleeve member has a sleeve outer diameter surface to define an exterior of said tubular sleeve member, and a sleeve inner diameter surface to define an interior of said tubular sleeve member. The tubular sleeve member is further equipped with at least one guide member extending from said sleeve inner diameter surface into said interior of said tubular sleeve member.
The kit further includes a plurality of rotatably interchangeable inserts adapted to be coaxially received in said tubular sleeve member and removed therefrom. Each insert has an insert outer diameter surface to define an exterior of the insert and an insert inner diameter surface to define an interior of each insert. The insert outer diameter surface of each insert is of smaller diameter than said sleeve inner diameter surface of the tubular sleeve member. Each insert has a distal end and a proximal end. Each insert is further equipped with at least one longitudinal channel groove extending longitudinally along the insert outer diameter surface of each insert from the distal end. Each longitudinal channel groove is adapted to cooperatively engage the guide member of the tubular sleeve upon insertion of the distal end of the insert into the tubular sleeve member. Each longitudinal channel groove terminates in a circumferential channel groove near the insert proximal end. The circumferential channel groove extends circumferentially along the insert outer diameter surface and terminates in a guide retention member. The guide retention member comprises a circular portion adjacent a detent. Each circumferential channel groove is likewise adapted to cooperatively engage the guide member. The dent is provided adjacent the circular portion to facilitate securement of the guide member in the guide retention member of the circumferential channel groove. The longitudinal and circumferential channel grooves having a depth extending only partially into the wall thickness of the insert. Insertion of the insert causes the guide member to cooperatively engage said longitudinal groove. Upon complete insertion of said insert, rotation of the insert in the tubular sleeve member in one direction causes the guide member to cooperatively engage the circumferential channel groove and terminate in the guide retention member, which secures the insert within said tubular sleeve member. Rotation of the insert in another direction causes the guide member to disengage the guide retention member to facilitate easy removal of the insert from the tubular sleeve member.
It is further contemplated that the kit include two opposed guide members on the tubular sleeve member, and two opposed longitudinal channel grooves and circumferential channel grooves on said insert outer diameter surface. Upon securing of the insert into the tubular sleeve member, it may be beveled to provide for a custom fit for the player.
Finally, it is contemplated that the detent facilitates the securement of the insert in the tubular sleeve member without the need for a spring axially biasing the insert within the tubular sleeve member. Additionally, the insert can be removed without the need for a key configuration formed in the proximal end of the insert for use in combination with a key tool.